


Work

by PastelBlur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jackson, Deepthroating, I have no excuse for this, Lingerie, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, im sorry?, not one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlur/pseuds/PastelBlur
Summary: Jaebum is lazy.Jackson wears lace.Sex ensues.





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Update that fic you were so excited to write
> 
> Also me: write some fuckin', you know you wanna
> 
> So yeah this is happening...

Jaebum didn't deserve this.

 

He had just been sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone while the television played some drama rerun. Granted he  _ was _ ignoring his good-boyfriendly duties of 1) doing his share of the housework and 2) not having Jackson, the sweetheart he is, picking up Jaebum’s slack. All 2 weeks worth. Okay, maybe he  _ did _ deserve some reparations for it, but this? This just wasn't  _ fair.  _ Jackson wasn't playing fair.

 

The thing about Jackson was, while he did complain and was very good at it --he could probably make it an olympic sport to be completely honest-- he could also be very petty. He doesn't let you know right away that he's upset. Nope. What he does is make you suffer for a while. At first you think that maybe he just let it go, but then realize that's totally not how he is, so then you start getting paranoid. Next thing you know you're doing anything to show you're sorry, and eventually the suffering ends.

 

In Jaebum's case, it continues until he's practically begging for Jackson to forgive him.

 

Now, they had talked about lingerie before; talked about experimenting with it when Jaebum had reluctantly come forward with this fantasy of Jackson wearing it. Nothing too weird just some stockings and then talk of,  _ maybe,  _ panties because Jackson amazing ass and thighs covered in lace? Yes. Fucking.  _ Please _ . Jaebum loved the idea.

 

Except for today. Today he hated it. 

 

Jackson called him into the kitchen once the drama went to commercial. They were watching it together but at some point Jackson had gone to their bedroom and was gone for quite a while. Jaebum hadn't questioned it  which, if he had, probably would have saved him from this torture.

 

“Babe, could you come to the kitchen for a second?” Jaebum simply set his phone down and got up. He figured Jackson was just going to nag him about the dishes, so with an apology and a promise to “do it later” ready he walked in and-- _ oh _ .

 

Jackson was faced away from him, leaning over the counter, humming to himself as he wrote something down. Jaebum just stood in the entryway, staring. Jackson had on one of his favorite black shirts. It was technically Jaebum's so it fit him a little big around the shoulders, hanging slightly off one, the bottom of it covering his ass and meeting the middle of his thighs.  _ His thighs _ . Fuck, Jackson's thighs. They were covered in some lacy black stockings, with slight frilling at the top, and tiny red bows detailing the back of them. His legs looked like pretty presents that Jaebum wanted nothing more than to unwrap. 

 

Jackson absentmindedly rubbed his left leg up the back of his right one, slowly, and Jaebum wanted to fucking die. A groan left his lips before he could stop himself.

 

Jackson froze and turned around, the startled look on his face turning into a playful teasing one. “Oh, hyung,” Jackson pushes away from the counter, walking over to the dining table and pulling out a chair. “Sit.”

 

Jaebum, devoid of any thoughts at the moment, sat down as he was told, his eyes still trained on Jackson's thighs. The younger cleared his throat and Jaebum immediately looked up at him. “Like what you see?” he chuckles. Jaebum just nods.

 

Jackson smirks, “Good that makes this easier then.” He grabs the paper he was writing on and sets it down in front Jaebum. “This,” Jackson began, sitting himself on the table, one leg crossed over the other. “Is a checklist of most of the work around here  _ you _ have to do. Tonight, you're going to do every single thing on it. They're mostly little things so it shouldn't take you long, but they have to be done right.” Jaebum nods again.

 

“And then, if you do a good job,” Jackson slides off the table and sits himself on Jaebum's lap, grabbing his hands and placing them on his thighs. Jaebum squeezes slightly, resisting the urge to shove Jackson onto the table and ravish him. Jackson leans forward, his lips barely brushing Jaebum's. “I might reward you,” he slides Jaebum's hands further up his thighs to his waist and  _ holy shit _ . Jaebum looks down and he nearly chokes. Jackson shirt has ridden up a bit and he can now see matching, thin black lace panties underneath it. He bites his lip, stifling a whine and looks back up at Jackson just as the other leans in, slotting their lips together. Jackson rolls his hips as the kiss deepens, Jaebum gasping into his mouth. Just teasing little movements, with an underlying promise of what he has to look forward to. If he wasn't rock-hard the moment he saw Jackson, he certainly was now.

 

Jackson stops moving suddenly and leans back, about to stand causing Jaebum to fucking  _ whimper _ and tighten his hands around his waist, attempting to capture his lips again. The younger just clicks his tongue and removes his hands. “Nuh-uh, chores first.” He pecks Jaebum's lips and moves off his lap. 

 

\-------

 

Jaebum had never worked so fast in his life. He started with the dishes, scrubbing them so hard he nearly brakes a few. Jackson is sat on the counter, checklist and pen in his hands, legs swinging off the side as he watched him. 

 

“Careful hyung. If you make a mess, that's just more for you to do,” Jackson giggles at Jaebum's responding groan. More to do meant more waiting and Jaebum's patience was wearing thin. “Well if you weren't sitting there being all, y'know…” he mumbles. Jackson just giggles again, sliding off the counter and patting Jaebum's back. “But hyung, I'm your motivation.” he checks the dishes off the list and practically skips to the living room, Jaebum grumbling behind him.

 

Jaebum had to vacuum next. Which is an easy enough task when you don't have a lingerie clad Jackson splayed suggestively on the couch. Hands running up and down his own body, making little noises that Jaebum had to strain to hear over the loud ass vacuum. He finished the living room in record time.

 

Last was the bedroom, which was probably made last on purpose. All Jaebum had to do was replace the sheets on their bed and put some clothes away. Jackson had done the laundry the day before so there wasn't much to put away, so all Jaebum had to do was the change the sheets. Only, he can't since Jackson is laying on the bed, and it seemed he had no intention of moving. Jaebum groans.

 

“Jackson come on. Move.” 

 

Jackson didn't look at him, simply checking stuff off the list. “Are you finished?”

 

“I will be once I fix the bed now move,” Jaebum was getting antsy. “Please.”

 

Jackson probably hears the desperation in his voice and sets the paper down. He sits up, staring at Jaebum, eyes wide and lip in a pout, feigning innocence. 

 

“But then we'd just get the new sheets dirty,” Jaebum just blinks at him, the younger rolling his eyes and sitting up more so he could pull him onto the bed. He was about to protest when Jackson got on top of him, thighs situated on either side of his hips. “Besides, I think you've more than earned your reward by now.”

 

Jaebum's head fell back with a relieved sigh and Jackson laughs. 

 

“Thank fuck.”

 

Jackson grins, grabbing Jaebum's hands, lacing their fingers together and pinning them to the bed. He leans down and gives the elder a quick kiss to his lips. “You did so well hyung.”

 

Jaebum shudders and Jackson's grin widens into something mischievous. Jackson let go of his hands, telling Jaebum not to move them before he shimmies down his body, sitting himself between his legs, hands ghosting over the front of his sweats. A noticeable bulge has already formed there and Jaebum was certain he would die if Jackson didn't do something about it.

 

The younger palms in teasingly. “Already so hard for me,” he coos, and Jaebum groans while trying his damndest not to move. He knows that if he does, Jackson will make him hold out even longer. The latter, deciding to be merciful, pulls the sweats down along with Jaebum's boxers, freeing the elders erection. Jaebum sighs and tenses slightly as Jackson grips him loosely, running his thumb over Jaebum's head and stroking him slowly.

 

“So,” he begins conversationally, “what do want me to do hyung?” he’s added a bit more pressure, gripping Jaebum's cock a little tighter, but still moving excruciatingly slow. He thumbs over Jaebum's slit, spreading the precum that's gathered there, aiding to the slide of his hand. Jaebum tries to move his hips up a bit only for Jackson to hold them down with his other hand. “I asked you a question,” Jaebum groans, his head falling back. 

 

“I- you- just- please, Jackson.”

 

Jackson leans down suddenly and Jaebum can feel hot puffs of air fanning over his cock. He looks up to catch Jackson lick a stripe from his base to his tip, tongue wet and hot, and kiss the head teasingly. “That doesn't answer my question,” he smirks, now peppering kisses and small licks up and down his shaft. “Please,  _ oppa _ ,” Jaebum's hips twitch, Jackson bites his lip to keep from laughing. “Tell me what you want?” 

 

Jaebum is a panting mess, hands clenching and unclenching by his head, not moving until Jackson says so. “Just touch me baby, fuck, please!” This is exactly what Jackson wants. Making Jaebum beg; making him work for his forgiveness. Jaebum couldn't be bothered to give a damn though, he just really needed Jackson to get on with it.

 

“But I'm already touching you.” Jackson's grip is stronger now, a tightness he knows the other likes, and his hand speeds up. He moves his other hand holding down Jaebum's hips and brings it down to his balls, fondling them firmly. “Is that all you want?”

 

Jaebum groans.

 

Jackson's using every trick he knows to drive Jaebum crazy. And fuck if it isn't working too, but he needs  _ more. _ He wants to tell Jackson that he wants his mouth on his cock, damn near sucking the life out of him. That he wants him under his body, lace clad legs wrapped around his waist as he fucks him deep into the mattress; or have Jackson on top of him, bouncing on his dick, panties simply pulled to the side and Jaebum's hands moving up his thighs, his body. 

 

Jaebum hadn't realized he’s said any of this out loud, and lets out a loud grunt/moan as sudden warmth engulfs his cock. He pushes himself up on shaky elbows and looks over to see Jackson, taking him into his mouth, deepthroating him in one movement. The younger stays there for a moment, throat constricting around him as he gets used to the feeling, the taste, before he pulls off of him slowly. 

 

“All you had to do was ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @a-pastel-blur, I love hearing from y'all :)


End file.
